


A Rainbow Over the Horizon

by soo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Doomsday. Rose makes a discovery at Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow Over the Horizon

Rose drew her hoodie closer to her as she walked down the lane to the beach. As she approached the fateful spot, the wind picked up and she could feel the rain in the air.

For years, it had rained every time that she came here. The first couple of years it had poured. Eventually it had lessened to a steady rain and then finally to a drizzle. This morning, there was only a light misting but she knew that could easily change. It was as if the weather mirrored her thoughts and feelings.

She closed her eyes. If she concentrated real hard she could almost visualize him - his silly grin and the light in his eye when he was up to something. And he was always up to something. She smiled. It took a moment to realize what had happened. She sucked in a deep breath and waited for the pang of regret to hit her.

She waited.

And waited.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The mist had faded and in its place was a faint rainbow stretching across the horizon. It was then that she knew that she had finally come to terms with her loss.


End file.
